


By Our Grace

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelcest, Canon Fixit, Frottage, Grace Kink, M/M, Sibling Incest, True Love wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Lucifer is finally free, and finds his little brother is alive. Love finds a way.A continuation of Forever Is a Long Way Down by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD.





	By Our Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Forever Is a Long Way Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036707) by [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD). 



> A continuation of Forever Is a Long Way Down by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD.
> 
> crossposted to tumblr, @mrsimoshen.
> 
> Written for SPN Kink Bingo for the Square Gabriel/Lucifer on my second Card.  
> Written for SPN Heaven&Hell Bingo for the Square Gabriel/Lucifer on my Card.  
> Written for SPN Lucifer Bingo for the Square Grace Kink on my Card.

The tug on his Grace is the first thing Lucifer notices.

It’s familiar, heartrendingly so, because the reason for it should be dead.

Lucifer has his spies everywhere, and by far not every angel who agreed with him was cast down. A lot of them were smart and kept their mouths shut and their eyes down, and now they provide him with important information.

Such as this, the Archangel Gabriel has been missing, and presumed to be dead, for centuries. Lucifer very nearly created another volcano when he heard that.

And now something – some _one_ – tugs on his Grace, and Lucifer knows that tug.

Taking flight is almost an afterthought as Lucifer focuses all his attention on that gentle tug, allows it to guide him.

It might be a trap.

It might be everything he dared not hope.

 

The vessel is unfamiliar, and there are old magical signatures attempting to hide the Grace, but Lucifer _knows_ Gabriel in a way that cannot be explained. Wings the color of sun filtered through the ocean are spread out over the bed, draping down to the floor on either side, as Gabriel himself writhes and moans on the bed, utterly naked before Lucifer’s gaze.

There are many different emotions whirling within the Devil – shock, anger, lust, joy, _hope_ – but for now, lust wins out.

“Gabriel,” he breathes, and watches as his brother’s eyes snap open in shock. They are such a warm color Lucifer doesn’t quite believe them to be a human’s, and they stare at him as if he’s an apparition.

“Luci?” the younger Archangel breathes, and oh, the _hope_ in that voice. Lucifer allows his Grace to reach out and connect with Grace, and Gabriel moans softly and sinks back down onto the bed, shivering. “Tell me this is real,” he demands, and Lucifer nods, getting naked with a snap of his fingers. He crawls on top of Gabriel carefully to avoid his wings, and both moan as skin touches skin.

“I’m real, Gabriel,” he promises softly. There will be time for questions later, time for everything. Right now, he has Gabriel spread out beneath him, naked and still willing and aroused, and not even the Devil can resist that sort of temptation.

A first, tentative kiss turns deep and hungry quickly, both of them having waited and hoped and yearned too long for this to be patient any longer. Gabriel wraps his legs and arms around Lucifer, clinging to him almost desperately as they kiss and rock against each other, and Lucifer holds him close just as desperately.

The first orgasm is quick and messy between them, spilled over each other’s belly with nothing more than rubbing against each other, kissing desperately. Gabriel wraps his wings around his brother, creating a soft, intimate cocoon.

“You’re really here,” the younger Archangel whispers after a while of them resting in each other’s arms. “You’re here, and we just… did that. This is real.”

“Yes,” Lucifer murmurs, stroking soft fingers through Gabriel’s feathers. The wing quivers a little but doesn’t move away, so he repeats the caress. “I’m really here, and we really just did that.”

Gabriel shifts against him and moans, and Lucifer echoes the sound – they are both not yet sated, and Gabriel moans and shivers hard when Lucifer runs his Grace over Gabriel’s skin in a soft caress. The Devil pauses and smiles wickedly. “Do we have a kink, little brother?”

Gabriel blushes just a little, nodding, and just like that, Lucifer knows what he wants. He lets Gabriel see the mental image, smiles as the other Archangel moans and nods. “Please,” Gabriel breathes, and Lucifer nods and sits up slowly. He can’t bear to draw back further, stays between Gabriel’s spread legs as he reaches out with his Grace. He starts slowly, running teasing tendrils up Gabriel’s legs and arms like dozens of gentle fingertips. Gabriel moans and arches up into the invisible touch, and tendrils turn into ropes, glowing a soft red against creamy skin. They tug Gabriel’s legs further apart and his arms up above his head, stretch him out for Lucifer’s viewing pleasure. Gabriel moans and shifts, wings fluttering a little in arousal.

“Do you enjoy being spread out for me, little brother?” Lucifer purrs, reaching out with more Grace to caress Gabriel’s body, play with a nipple, tease over his neck. Gabriel moans and nods, tilting his head back a little to allow Lucifer more room. He keeps his eyes open and fixed on Lucifer, as if not even the touch of his Grace is enough to reassure him Lucifer is still there if he can’t see him.

Lucifer shifts a little and reaches down to wrap his own hand around his cock, stroke slowly. Gabriel’s gaze follows the movement of his hand, and the Archangel moans and shifts in his bonds. “More,” he breathes, “please, Luci.”

“Anything you want,” Lucifer promises softly, paying more attention to peaked nipples. A tendril of Grace swirls around Gabriel’s cock, drawing a hoarse shout from Gabriel.

“Fuck me,” he pleads, “need to feel you inside me, Luci, please… wanted it for so long, can’t wait anymore…”

Lucifer moans softly, watching Gabriel writhe in his Grace. He’s almost reluctant to reach out and touch, break the spell, but then Gabriel’s Grace reaches for him the way his own reached for Gabriel so many times while he was imprisoned in the Cage, and the reluctance vanishes within a heartbeat.

“I’m here,” he tells his brother, using the Grace wrapped around Gabriel to tug the younger Archangel closer. “I’ve got you.”

Gabriel’s eyes glow even brighter in the dim light of the room, and when Lucifer runs his hands up Gabriel’s thighs, caressing warm skin and the Archangel contained within the human vessel at the same time, he knows his do the same. He almost expects Gabriel to flinch back from the sight, because an Angel’s eyes shouldn’t glow red, shouldn’t be that corrupted – but Gabriel just moans and pushes into the touch. “More,” he breathes, and Lucifer couldn’t hold back anymore if his very existence depended on it. Not with the need to clear in Gabriel’s voice.

Conjuring up lubrication isn’t difficult, even if Lucifer hasn’t done it in literal Ages. His slick fingers dip between Gabriel’s legs, slide down towards his entrance – and touch firm silicone. Lucifer raises an eyebrow and runs a fingertip around the base of the toy inside Gabriel.

“Prepared already, Gabriel?”

“Always am,” Gabriel moans softly. “Imagined it was you inside me, every damn time… please, Luci, I need you so bad.”

Lucifer moans softly, grasping the toy firmly. He pulls it free slowly, carefully, watching as it stretches Gabriel wide. “You’re in luck, little brother,” he murmurs. “This vessel is thicker than your pretty toy here.”

Gabriel’s eyes widen a little, then scrunch shut as the toy slips out all the way, leaving him open and empty and needing. It’s written all over his vessel and his Grace, and Lucifer doesn’t tease anymore, just slicks up his own cock and strokes more lube into Gabriel – that earns him a high-pitched whine – before wrapping the Messenger’s legs around his waist. “Ready?”

“Yes!” Gabriel almost shouts the word, and then he really does shout as Lucifer pulls him closer and onto his cock slowly, but without pause until he’s as deep as he can get and Gabriel’s ass is resting on his lap, splayed wide around him. It’s a beautiful position for him to be in, Lucifer decides, watching him shiver and flutter his wings in pleasure. “Tell me when you’re ready,” he murmurs, resting both hands on Gabriel’s hips and stroking the soft skin there tenderly.

“Ready,” Gabriel breathes, “so ready, fuck Luci, you feel amazing, now please move!”

Lucifer laughs softly but complies, again using the Grace still wrapped around Gabriel to pull him up until he’s sitting on Lucifer’s lap. Gabriel moans and clenches down on him, his wings a glorious mess of feathers behind him.

“Ride me,” Lucifer whispers into Gabriel’s ear, and it’s as if he challenged his brother. Amber eyes flash blue, and then Gabriel uses wings and legs and the Grace wrapped around his arms to pull himself up and sink back down again, slow at first and then faster and faster. Soft mewls and moans fall from his lips, echoed by the sounds Lucifer makes, holding on to Gabriel as if the other might disappear at any second. Time loses all meaning as Grace swirls and caresses and need grows more and more urgent within them both.

“Luci,” Gabriel finally gasps out, still riding his brother with gusto, “Luci, I’m close…”

“Yes,” Lucifer answers, his grip on Gabriel’s hips tightening. “Let me see you, come on Gabriel… come for me, little brother.”

Gabriel moans and arches and comes, shouting Lucifer’s name, his _old_ name, and that, together with the visual of Gabriel in the throes of orgasm and the muscles clenching and twitching around his cock, are enough to be Lucifer’s undoing, too. His nails dig into Gabriel’s hips and his wings tremble as he thrusts up hard and presses into Gabriel as deep as he can get, filling him up.

Grace reaches out, as it did so many times in the past. This time, there are no distance, no wards and to barriers between them, and both Archangels shudder and moan as their Grace mingles as intimately as their bodies did. Gabriel’s eyes glow a soft orange while Lucifer’s glow a pale blue. He wraps his wings around Gabriel on instinct, holds the smaller Archangel close with all that he is, and something in him sighs and relaxes as Gabriel holds him back just as close, just as encompassing.

“Mine,” the Messenger finally breathes.

“Yours,” the Devil agrees softly, wonderingly. “Gabriel…”

“Shush, big guy,” Gabriel whispers, pressing his lips to Lucifer’s throat. “Tomorrow. Tonight’s for us.”

It’s always tomorrow somewhere in the world, but Lucifer just smiles and nods and carefully lays Gabriel down on his back, cuddling close and covering them both with his wings.

“Tomorrow,” he agrees softly.

 

In a comfortable home far up in Norway, two Archangels rest with their limbs and Grace entangled, and the fate of the world is forever changed.


End file.
